Rossiyskaya
The Rossiyskayan Empire Overview Rossiyskaya is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 50 days old with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rossiyskaya work diligently to produce Aluminum and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Rossiyskaya is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Rossiyskaya has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rossiyskaya has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rossiyskaya believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Rossiyskaya has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Rossiyskaya will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Governing Act The Rossiyskayan Empire hereby puts into effect a governing body consisting of 12 members. Said Government will NOT be a democracy. The only democratic part of this body will be the Counsel of Volkov. Monarch Cristf Kozyar is going to take the place as King in The Rossiyskayan Empire. King Kozyar has full sovereignty of the entire nation. He chooses his Row of Minister's cabinet, and runs off of the Imperial Council's advice. Although the King seeks advice from the Council, he has complete control of them. King Kozyar vetos and passes bills brought up and passed by the State Legislature. If he does not agree with the proposed bill, he will veto it and the bill is now considered void. The Line of Lineage for the Rossiyskayan Monarch goes as follows; Current King then King's Son/Daughter then King's Cousin/Brother/Sister then Elections are Held. Imperial Cabinet of Ministers The Imperial Cabinet of Ministers is a group of ministers in charge of their respective departments that involve Rossiyskaya, Commissar of Defense Commissar Vladislav Kozyar was chosen to be our Commissar of Defense or the Defense Department. The Defense Department deals with war and in joint part with the State Department in the defense of the nation. They declare war, fund it and command it. Commissar of State Commissar Dimka Andreev is our Commissar of State. This department also takes the role of the Department of the Interior/Internal Affairs The State Department deals with all large scale infrastructural purchases/contracts. Also oversees in partnership with the Defense Department in the defense of the nation. Minister of Foreign Affairs Commissar Alexander Rutskoy will be our Foreign Affairs Commissar. Foreign Affairs deals with anything related outside of the country. Peace talks, treaty agreements, war declarations are all done by this agency. Also incorporates the state run The Rossiyskayan Empiren News Report. The Council The Council is a group of members that directly works with the Grand Commissar in many decisions. Equivalent of the U.S. Senate. Council members consist of the smartest and wisest citizens of the nation. There are only 6 council seats. The council members are as follows: The Rossiyskayan Empiren Empire Information Military in Rossiyskaya The Wanfried Agreement The Dejcjt Accords The Balkan Accords The Russo Asian Treaty Treaty of St. Petersburg History Following articles and texts take place from around 1990 to present time, all information gathered here and said is not to be taken as fact. We get our information from people, not books. Again, do not assume this is all fact. Beginning * 1990, Soviet Union is nearing collapse, the Warsaw Pact is breaking apart. START I has the countries citizens in a panic, spreading widespread fear of a nuclear attack. * 1991, Mikhail Gorbachev and Ivan Silayev, along with the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union agreed to give up its monopoly of power. Over time, the Soviet Union withdraws from all treaties, etcetera. ** December 25: Gorbachev resigns as president of the USSR. The Soviet Flag is flown one last time over the Kremlin. ** December 26: 4 days before the 69th anniversary of the USSR's formation, the Central Committee of the Communist Party recognizes the dissolution of the USSR and dissolutes its self, the Soviet Union, is now the CIS. * Later on in December 1991 and beginning of 1992, CIS, Commonwealth of Independent States is in effect. The Soviet Union is split into many countries. One country, The Rossiyskayan Empire was significant others. The Rossiyskayan Empire housed the CIS headquarters. Middle *'1993-1995', The Rossiyskayan Empire is under Russian Control. *'1996', Russia is in constant heated competition with other superpowers in the world. Russia releases The Rossiyskayan Empire to be an independent nation. *'1998', Russia recognizes The Rossiyskayan Empire as an Independent nation. The Rossiyskayan Empire forms the current government. ** Later in the year, the current Totalitarianism government is formed, and a president is chosen, Cristf Kozyar. *'2000', The Rossiyskayan Empire is set off on its own, broken free from Russian Colonist conditions. *'2001-2002', The Council and C Kozyar decide to help the Russians in their invasion of Kazakhstan. Present Time *'2002-2008', The Rossiyskayan Empire military power is exercised to the maximum capacity in the Russian invasion of Kazakhstan. *'April 2008', The Russians successfully take the land of Kazakhstan. **April 10, The Rossiyskayan Empirebreaks all relations with Russia to prevent more military action. *'May 2008', The Rossiyskayan Empire applies to the New Polar Order, an organization of many nations dedicated to promote national sovereignty, defend fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Polar way of life to the world. **Middle of May, The NpO (New Polar Order, accepts The Rossiyskayan Empire as an acolyte in the Coalition. * June 2008, The Rossiyskayan Empire is put through training, how to run its nation, manage money, conduct war, etc. **June 10, The Rossiyskayan Empire is accepted as a full member of the NpO, and resumes all normal activities. ** June 15–20, The Defense Department and NpO War Training is put into effect, in the first offensive battle fought in Polaris. It turns out in a win. Four more battles are fought, and won, before Polaris declares the war over. * The Rossiyskayan Empire has ran smoothly since then. Infrastructure has doubled since the war, surpluses of Gems and Rubber are found in the southeast mountains of The Rossiyskayan Empire, and that kick started the trade movement in The Rossiyskayan Empire. Technology has since been improving, yet not to a high level. * BREAKING NEWS!: The Rossiyskayan Empire and the whole of Polaris is attacked in a large scale war. Many alliances, similar to Polaris is against them. * August 2008, The Rossiyskayan Empire is in ruins. The war drags on, as The Rossiyskayan Empire is counted out of the combative stance. We are now considered a Peace State until further notice. * September 2008, The Rossiyskayan Empire is in the rebuilding stance, may we shine again. * October 2008, Rossiyskaya changes names to The Rossiyskayan Empire after the war with Wiedgerbert. Category:Nations Category:Rossiyskaya